


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Haphephobia, M/M, Masturbation, Skeleton Sex (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You are my home, Error.” Ink whispered.“You were my home too, Ink.”





	1. Chapter 1

One of Ink’s favorite memories of Error was their lovemaking.

It was in the way that Error held him with such gentle tenderness that he knew he was loved. Error was like that. He could be coarse, rough, and even downright mean when he wanted to be, but when it mattered, he was gentle, soft, and loving.

It was in the way that he put Ink’s needs above his own. How he always made sure Ink was ready, that Ink was satisfied, that Ink was never left wanting. He listened to Ink when he expressed his desires and wants. He let Ink take the lead when he wanted, becoming submissive to his partner’s every whim, though he could take control when it suited Ink’s needs.

Ink remembered their first time as clearly as he remembered the first time he touched brush to canvas.

It had been after their truce, when they were still just getting used to one another. He and Error had been working on his haphephobia. First, they started by gently touching one fingertip to the other’s fingertip. He remembered the look of disgust he had seen on Error’s face. It made him want to laugh, but for once he stopped himself. Error was trying. For him. The least he could do was hold back on his part.

They progressed rather quickly, by Error’s standards. They had been wrapped in one of their hugs when Error kissed him. It had taken him by surprise, but it wasn’t unwelcome.

“Ink, you’re the only one who’s ever tried to connect with me. Thank you.” Error had said when they broke apart. Ink had laughed. It was his way. His heart was pounding, his face was flushing, and the only thing he could think to do in response was kiss Error again. Maybe he should have said something more. He always should have said something more.

As Error grew more comfortable with kissing, he began to be more aggressive, but he still held back. Ink was often left frustrated at the end of a make out session when Error had to suddenly pull away, his touch too much for the glitch. He could tell that Error knew he had left Ink wanting by the pained grimace Ink saw on his face. It was becoming hard for both of them. Error because he wanted to please Ink; Ink because he wanted more than what Error could give him.

One day, it just happened.

It was a bit of a surprise for both of them. Error had broken away from their kiss and timidly moved his mouth to Ink’s neck, hovering just above the bone. Error’s breath was driving his senses into overdrive, making him squirm in anticipation. Then the other pulled away. Ink gritted his teeth as he waited for Error to pull away entirely, leaving him flushed and unsatisfied. But he didn’t.

“Ink…” He could hear the hesitancy in Error’s voice. “Can I…? Can we…?” Ink had never heard Error so unsure of himself. He held his breath, waiting. It felt like a millennium before Error spoke again.

“Can we… have sex?” 

And of course, Ink laughed. He felt Error pulling away, so he quickly tightened his hold on the other skeleton.

“We may.” He answered, pulling back just enough so that he could see Error peeking up at him from the crook in his shoulder. He saw relief and excitement pass through Error’s eyes before what appeared to be a smile crossed his lips and he leaned into Ink’s neck again, giving it a hesitant kiss that sent a shock through the smaller skeleton’s body. Error paused, unsure of himself. Ink gently placed a hand at the base of Error’s skull, rubbing the spot tenderly.

“I’ll tell you if I don’t like something.” He assured his soon-to-be lover. He wanted Error to know he was in control, that he could stop when he wanted, that he could try anything he might want or need. Error needed to be assured that this was all right, that these touches were all right. Ink wanted him desperately, but not at the expense of Error’s wellbeing.

He needn’t have worried.

Once Error had that assurance, his confidence returned. He started by running his tongue up and down Ink’s neck, gaining encouragement from the soft sounds his actions elicited from the smaller. He gently moved Ink down to the floor, bracing himself against the floor so that he hovered above him. Ink wanted to return Error’s touches, to reciprocate, but he knew better. He didn’t want to be responsible for Error stopping. He settled on leaving one hand at the back of Error’s skull, and one on his shoulder.

They were as close as they had ever gotten, their bodies touching in various places. Ink could feel one of Error’s knees between his legs and his chest gently resting on his own. He could have sworn that they were taking their breaths in tandem.

Error pulled away for a moment, using both of his hands to untie the hoodie that was tied around Ink’s waist, tugging on it gently. Ink responded to the silent command, lifting his hips so that the hoodie could be tossed aside. His heart rate increased. He bit his tongue, fighting the urge to move his hands to Error’s clothing. Error paused, looking down at him with a smirk.

“You can touch me.” Error said as he inched Ink’s shirt up just enough so that his lower ribs were exposed. “I trust you.”

Famous last words.

Ink took the cue and eagerly snaked his hands under Error’s shirt, lightly running his fingers over Error’s ribs before they moved to his back, rubbing his shoulder blades and pulling him closer. He heard Error grunt softly at the action, and Ink smiled softly at the small noise of pleasure.

Error bent down again, this time focusing on the smaller skeleton’s ribs. He ran his tongues over each individual bone, nipping and sucking at random. By now, Ink was moaning softly, and his hands was desperately grabbing at Error’s back.

“E-Error…” He whined, moving his hands and pushing off Error’s hoodie. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand Error’s teasing.

“Yes?” Error paused, his mouth hovering just above Ink’s solar plexus. His voice was rough through his pants.

“Please…” Ink pouted, tugging on Error’s shirt.

“Heh.” Error pulled back enough for Ink to pull off his shirt. When their eyes met, Ink wanted to look away. There was so much… warmth and love in Error’s eyes that it surprised the little artist. Never would he have thought that Error, of all monsters, would ever give him a look like that. It shook something deep in his core.

When Error’s shirt was off, he reached for his shorts, beginning to tease them down. Error stopped him.

“Not yet.” He whispered and Ink almost whined. He would accuse Error of teasing him if he hadn’t given him that look just a moment ago.

Error pulled Ink’s shirt off, caressing his chest with one hand while the other removed the piece of clothing. Every move, every gesture that Error made was tender. It made him melt into the other’s touch. Error’s hands moved to his shorts now, slowly inching them down. Ink felt his breath catch, worried about his lover’s reaction. But when his pants were removed and his erection was released, Error only smiled.

“Should’ve known it’d be rainbow.” Error smirked. Before Error could move down, Ink caught his shorts.

“Your turn.” He grumbled, beginning to pull on Error’s shorts. Error laughed and moved his hips, letting Ink discard his last piece of clothing. Ink blushed at the sight of Error. It then hit him that this was real. Error was going to touch him in a way no one else ever had. He whimpered softly.

Error smiled and kissed him then. Error pulled away and moved down Ink’s body before resting his head between Ink’s thighs.

“Error?” Ink looked down the length of his body just as Error ran his tongue up the underside of his member, causing him to cry out in surprise. But when Error did it again, he trembled, moaning in pleasure.

Error didn’t finish him there. He gently pushed Ink’s legs wider until he had a good amount of space to focus on Ink’s entrance. He lapped at the bud, pushing his tongue inside, doing his best to stretch him. Between Ink’s own moans, he could hear Error moaning in delight from tasting him. The taller skeleton finally broke himself away only to insert a finger into Ink, who grunt. Error moved and thrusted his finger in and out of his lover before inserting another digit, and then another. He moved and stretched his lover while his mouth once again focused on Ink’s erection. Ink reached down and gently pushed his head away.

“N-not yet…” Ink whimpered, only earning a small huff from Error. “Please…”

Error took the hint.

He pulled himself away from Ink, repositioning himself so that his hips were between Ink’s thighs. He slipped a hand under Ink’s hips, lifting him slightly as he used his free hand to guide himself into the smaller skeleton. Ink shook softly, a whine escaping his mouth. Error grunted and trembled in return, moving his hands to ready himself above Ink.

Error waited for Ink to signal to him, his breathing ragged and hot. When what seemed a lifetime had passed, Ink reached a hand up and gently touched Error’s cheek, giving him a smile and nod. Error smiled and thrust, both of them gasping at the sensation. He thrust again. And again. And again, until he could barely hold himself upright. He moved so that his forearms were next to Ink’s head. He gasped and moaned, placing his forehead onto Ink’s. The heat and friction between them was almost unbearable.

“Ink…Ink…Ink…” Error moaned with each thrust that rocked his small lover underneath him. Ink responded with a chorus of his lover’s name.

“I-I can’t…” Ink ground his hips down into Error, his thighs squeezing the skeleton between them. He heard Error grunt and tremble.

“A little… longer…” Error moaned, beginning to thrust faster. Ink clung to him.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Error…” He groaned as he came, feeling himself squeeze around Error who almost froze at the sensation.

“Ink…” Error groaned and kissed Ink’s temple, thrusting a few more times before he groaned, pushing into his lover as he came into him.

They stayed in that position, panting against each other, until Ink reached up and kissed Error lazily. Error kissed him back before pulling out and lying down beside Ink.

It had been both magical and beautiful, and every time since it had still felt like that.

And then Ink had to ruin it.

* * *

 

Ink groaned and came into his hand as he finished thinking about their first time. He hated this. He wished that Error was there to play with him, to finish him. But Error hadn’t been there in months.

He washed up and dressed, deciding to go and plead for forgiveness once again. He opened a portal and stepped through, knowing exactly where it would lead him.

The AntiVoid.

It wasn’t hard to find Error in the vast emptiness.

“Error!” He called when he spotted the glitch.

Error turned, a look of disgust on his face.

“I told you to never come back.” He growled as he pulled strings from his eyes.

“I know… I just wanted to apologize.” Ink said quickly.

“And I told you I don’t give a shit. Go home, Ink.” He opened a portal behind the artist.

“You are my home, Error.” Ink whispered.

“You **_were_** my home too, Ink.” Error finished, his strings shooting forward and dragging Ink into the portal, closing it behind him. Hopefully for good.   


	2. Chapter 2

One of Error’s favorite memories of Ink was his laugh.

The skeleton seemed to find humor in everything, even if it wasn’t very appropriate. And though it annoyed the dark skeleton to no end – he missed it. 

When Ink was around, the voices were softer. Now that Ink was gone, all they did was laugh at him. Taunting him. Reminding him of what he had lost. Ink’s laugh echoed in his head, from countless voices. If he wasn’t already there, the voices would be driving him to insanity.

The first time Error had heard that laugh was when they had met.

_“Wow, you’re really something, huh?”_

Error frowned at the memory. The last thing he wanted to do was reminisce about the first time he had met his lover… Ex-lover.

The voices took that as a cue.

_Wow, you’re really something, huh?_

_ Wow, you’re really something, huh? _

**_Wow, you’re really something, huh?_ **

_Wow, you’re really something, huh?_

~~_Wow, you’re really something, huh?_ ~~

**_Wow, you’re really something, huh?_ **

“Shut the fuck up!” The skeleton cried, putting his hands over where ears would be on his skull.

“Who are you talking to, Error?”

Error turned at breakneck speed, a scowl coming over his features when he saw who it was.

A small, gray-scale, eyeless child.

Core.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve coming here, kid.” He growled, quickly shooting his strings out.

Core Frisk easily dodged.

“He’s in trouble.” They said, staring up at him.

“Who?” Error half-heartedly tried to capture the child again. His soul just hadn’t been in it lately.

“Ink. He’s in trouble. In an UnderFell timeline. Nightmare is there.” Core evaded again.

“Why the fuck would I care?” Error felt his anger surging again and he lashed out, barely clipping the kid before they moved out of the way.

Core simply jumped back. They didn’t need to tell Error why he cared. Error knew that himself.

“There isn’t much time.” Core said finally, just before disappearing. Error really needed to set up some kind of barrier on his anti-void. Too many intruders lately.

The glitch sat with himself for a few moments. Should he go? He really didn’t want to. But Core wouldn’t have come if they didn’t know that Error would go. Stupid, all-knowing, all-seeing child.

He huffed as he straightened himself, opening a portal. It wasn’t hard to find which UnderFell timeline Ink was in. Error’s senses were fine tuned to the artist, as much as he hated to admit it. He hopped through.

The scene before him was bleak. It looked like Nightmare was in the middle of one of his more enthusiastic genocides. Error couldn’t help but feel the rush of destroying from bubbling up in him. The smell of burning code, the screams from the abominations… It stirred something in him.

Then he heard it.

That laugh.

Even at a time like this.

Error shot his strings forward, zipping towards the source. That stupid squid. He was probably laughing in Nightmare’s face.

“You could be at least a little more imaginative, Nightmare! Don’t you want to cause me as much pain as possible before you dust me? Wouldn’t that be more fun?”

“No! You and Dream are the biggest pains in the ass!” Nightmare shouted.

Error summoned his strings, slicing through one of Nightmare’s tentacles before it would reach the squid. HIS squid.

“Error?” Ink’s voice shouted. Error was too busy taking in the scene to really look at the artist.

He wrapped his strings around Ink as his eyes darted around. Ink was brushless, and ah, there is was, broken in half. He wrapped some more of his strings around the object before opening a portal. He caught sight of Dream somewhere in the scene, but the kid wasn’t his problem. Ink was, and he was getting Ink out of there.

“Error!” Ink shouted as the glitch tossed him into the portal, followed by his brush, and then Error himself. Error closed it behind them.

“Error! We can’t just leave Dream or the AU like that! We have to go back!” Ink cried from the floor of the white anti-void.

Error frowned as he looked at him.

Ink was terribly beaten. There were cracks in his skull and his clothing was torn. Not to mention the stupid brush.

“You can go back.” Error said gruffly.

Ink frowned and reached for his brush, then sighed.

“I can’t! You have to take me back.” The little artist demanded.

“I don’t have to do anything.” Error turned away from him, starting to put his strings up so he could crawl away.

“Wait…” Ink began. Error turned around.

“Why did you save me?”

Error groaned. Ink’s attention span wasn’t that great, but at least he was probably forgetting about going back to whatever mess he had gotten himself into.

“I didn’t save you.” He huffed.

“That’s true. I didn’t need saving. What do you want?” Ink’s voice was quiet. It seemed as if the thrill of the battle was leaving him and he was realizing that Error had grabbed him and taken him back to the anti-void.

“Nothing.” Error grumbled and turned around again, ready to lift himself up into his bed of strings. Away from Ink.

“Wait!” Ink cried, desperation in his voice. “Please, Error… can… can we talk about…?”

Error sighed. He really didn’t want to talk about it. About their ‘break up.’ But he didn’t want Ink to leave and just return to Nightmare’s massacre.

“There’s nothing to talk about. You broke our truce.” Error waved his hand, a small box of supplies dropped from the ceiling and into his arms. It contained a few things of Ink’s- things the smaller skeleton could use to fix himself up.

“You could let me explain!” Ink said quickly and flinched when he saw Error turn around and approach him. The glitch shoved the box into the other skeleton’s arms. Ink looked confused as he looked over the contents.

“These are… paints? And a brush? Why?”

“You look awful. Just fix yourself.” Error crossed his arms and looked away.

Ink was blinking, his eyes changing rapidly.

“You kept these all this time?” He whispered.

“Just heal yourself.” Error could feel uneasiness rising in him. Ink wasn’t stupid. Forgetful and inconsiderate, yes, but not stupid. And Error knew he was putting the pieces together.

“You came because you were worried about me?” Ink asked as he took a jar of paint from the box and began to use his smaller brush to paint over the cracks and scuffs on his body, healing them.

“You still care about me?” The squid asked. It was the most unsure Error had ever heard Ink sound.

Error closed his eyes, then opened them, looking back at Ink.

“Of course, I do.”

Their eyes locked.

Without blinking, Ink’s pupils changed shape quickly.

“Then why won’t you talk to me about it?” Ink asked.

“What is there to talk about? You broke our truce. You broke my _trust_ in you, Ink. You helped that Gaster abomination create and create.” Error could feel himself becoming heated with anger.

“Then that abomination Cross was let loose, creating his own universe from the other abominations. And you had the fucking guts to claim it wasn’t creation. It was a power called ‘overwrite.’” He continued. He could feel his glitches getting worse.

“You could let me explain! I just… I just…” Ink stammered, his face flushing the more frustrated he became.

“You just what?!” Error yelled, his anger getting the better of him.

“I just wanted a soul!”

Silence stood between them.

Finally, Error broke it.

“You wanted a soul?” He asked flatly.

Ink fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Y-yeah… XGaster promised me a soul… He said with the ‘overwrite’ button he would be able to get my soul back… Before I ripped it out. He could overwrite my AU… He could give me a family again. I-I could have a Papyrus and a.. a F-Frisk…” Ink rubbed his arms, trying to look anywhere but at Error.

“You wanted a kid?” Error asked. Ink started and flushed, nodding softly.

“You were so lonely you made a deal with that creature?” The glitch frowned, feeling his anger leave. Had he made Ink feel lonely? He knew he wasn’t the cuddliest monster, or the nicest… Hell, Dream probably would’ve been better for Ink than him if that’s what Ink really needed.

Ink seemed to pick up on Error’s thoughts.

“I was… It was right after our truce. Before… before…” The squid blushed, remembering something intimate. “But that just strengthened my desire for a soul. I wanted… I want to feel! Really feel, not just pretend! I wanted to be able to give you what you gave me…”

Error frowned and quickly closed the distance between them. He gripped Ink’s chin firmly, forcing the artist to look up at him. Ink looked at him with confusion and some fear.

The glitch leaned down and gently kissed Ink. He kept his eyes open, watching the shapes and colors of Ink’s pupils blink in and out. He finally pulled away.

“What did you feel?” He asked calmly.

“I don’t understand…”

“What. Did. You. Feel?” He repeated.

Ink frowned.

“Excitement? My soul was pounding… I was happy. Confused.”

“You felt that on your own.” Error stated.

Ink shook his head.

“That’s just the paints. They make me feel…”

“They tell you **_what_** to feel, not **_how_** to feel.” Error dropped his hand, letting Ink settle back.

“That doesn’t make any sense, glitchy.” Ink laughed softly. The voices began echoing it in Error’s head. It was welcome.

“The way you feel about things is your _own_. The paints give you those feelings. They’re not in control; you are.”

Ink scowled, seeming to take the information in. Then he looked back to Error and smiled at him.

“Does this mean you forgive me?” He asked.

“I never said I would forgive you.” Error frowned. Ink’s smiled shattered. The glitch sighed.

“But I guess I can. As long as you learned not to mess with sketchy Gasters again.”

Ink brightened up. Even Error couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“I really am sorry, Error. I know now he was just using me to get at the multiverse. I hurt a lot of people, and I am sorry about that.” Ink looked sincere.

Error sighed again and smiled.

“You really did make a mess of things. But next time you feel lonely, come to me.”

“I will!” Ink promised.

“And if you want a kid, you could just make one with that stupid brush." 

“Oh, right!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up was requested on Wattpad, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for Wattpad, but transferring here.


End file.
